


A Small Reflection

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Supper short one shot of Ophelia reflecting on her childhood.  Rated for swearing of course.





	

She sat on the well, lost in her own thoughts.  The day was boring and she was sure that it wasn't going to get any better.  What she wouldn't give to see the flowers bloom across the fields like they did when she was younger.  What she wouldn't give to have her older brother chasing her around calling  
"Come on sis, just this once!  Can't you wear a flower wreath like the other girls?"  
And to run until she was breathless and could run no more, for the childish laughter to fill the air, and for her brother to lift her onto his shoulders.  She closed her eyes and fought that memory away.  Brother was dead because that on horned bitch killed him...it was all that one horned bitch's fault...  
  
She stopped abruptly not wanting to push the thought further.  Ophelia had had enough, it was time to hunt once more.


End file.
